Matthew's Turn
by The Egoist's Girlfriend
Summary: Well, someone tell me, when it's my turn! Don't I get a dream for myself? Starting now it's gonna be my turn! Gangway, world get off my runway! Starting now a bat a thousand! I don't own Hetalia or Rose's Turn.


**A/N: Kay guys I came up with this while listening to Rose's Turn done by the Glee cast and I was thinking Canada must feel like this all time and I really thought it really fit him so Please review and tell me what you think. I don't own Hetalia or Rose's Turn.**

Again. It happened again. The Great Alfred F. Jones has done it again. He single handedly taken the spotlight from me. It wouldn't be a shocker if you didn't know who I was. I'm Matthew Williams. Ring a bell? No? I'm Alfred F. Jones _older_ twin brother. You probably wouldn't recognized me because my brother always has the spotlight. I was trying to be a good big brother. It's me and my brothers last year of high school and Al wanted to go out with a bang. I had already joined Glee club and my brother still had no idea what to do I offered him to try Glee. Of coarse he was skeptical about it so I didn't push him any farther. The next day in Glee I was about to sing a love song to my crush, Gilbert Beilschmidt, when my brother walked in. Mr. Kirkland looked surprised. "Uh, Alfred we're in the middle of a practice. How can I help you?" Alfred cleared his throat and said, "Um, I would like to join Glee club." Everybody laughed and Alfred's face turned red. "Guys, I-I'm serious!" he stammered. "Prove it." Gilbert said smirking. Alfred grabbed a guitar from the other side of the room and picked up a guitar. Alfred started to sing.

_Breaking my back just to know your name_

_Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game_

Everybody looked at him like he was freaking Jesus! Even Mr. Kirkland looked impressed! And that ladies and gentlemen is how Alfred F. Jones stole _**my **_spotlight. Again. After a few other verses other kids joined in- Gilbert even got on the drums with Alfred. I could feel my face getting hot from anger. I clenched my fists and walked out. Why does my brother always steal my light? UGH!

_All that work and what did it get me?_

I sang as I stormed through the hallways of my high school. Feeling so many emotions.

_Why did I do it?_

Why did I help out my stupid brother? Every time I do that I screw myself over!

_Scrapbooks of me in the background_

Oh who am I kidding?! I'm just the background noise compared to my brother.

_Give 'em love and what does it get ya? _

_What does it get ya?_

_One quick look as each of 'em leave you_

_All your life and what does it get ya? _

_Thanks a lot and take out the garbage_

_They take bows and your battin' zero_

That's all I am part of the crowd- the audience never meant to perform. Just background noise

_I had a dream_

_I dreamed it for you ,bro_

_It wasn't for me ,bro_

_And if it wasn't for me then where would you be_

_Miss Katy Braginski?_

I ran to the auditorium throwing the doors opened. I sang louder as I traveled through the audience seats.

_Well, someone tell me, when is it my turn?_

_Don't I get a dream for myself?_

_Starting now It's gonna be my turn!_

_Gangway, world get off of my runway!_

_Starting now I bat a thousand!_

I stood center stage and imagined myself in Broadway worthy clothes with fans shouting _**my**_ name as the spotlight _**me!**_

_This time boys I'm taking the bows and _

_Everything's coming up Matt!_

_Everything's coming up Williams!_

_Everything's coming up Matt!_

_This time for me!_

I let out a bitter laugh_._

_For Me_

_For Me_

_For Me_

_For Me _

_For Me_

_For Me!_

I looked out into the empty audience chairs and heard somebody clapping. I looked to see it was Gilbert. I blushed. "D-Did you see t-that?" I asked nervously. He smirked and said, "I've got to admit that tops even my singing. Why don't you sing like that in class?" I looked down. "Uh..I don't know I just….dont." Gilbert looked thoughtfully then said, "Let me guess this has to do with your brother right? He always steals your spotlight right? Maybe that's the reason why. Because you don't bring what you got." Gilbert turned and started walking out the auditorium. He stopped when he realized I hadn't moved. "Well? Are you coming?" I nodded furiously and ran after him. Maybe Gil was right I should bring more to the table instead of worrying what Al brings. Then something occurred to me." Hey Gilbert how did you know where I was?"" Well I had to take a piss real bad so I went to the restroom and after I heard a kick ass voice." He smiled at me and I blushed. "You might really have a chance with making it on Broadway." He said before kissing my cheek causing me too squeak.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I know it's real short buy its like one in the a.m. so tell me what you think. Thank You!**


End file.
